


Annihilation Protocol

by Dreadendor



Category: Planetary Annihilation (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Basically a total slaughter, Crossover, Gen, Legion mod enabled, OP Machines, One-sided War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadendor/pseuds/Dreadendor
Summary: A What-if Scenario. Invictus, from Planetary Annihilation lands on Remnant, bringing with him both MLA and Legion factions. This is for fun, and to help me get back into writing after not doing it for so long.





	Annihilation Protocol

“Speech”

_\--Comms Unit.--_

****

****Chapter 1- Planetfall (Prologue)** **

****

A silent night falls upon Remnant, well…for one place, that is. A little observatory, stationed out of the way. It’s a small place, so the Grimm have no reason to attack it. This, is where a pair of scientists, a specialist, and a small team of knights are stationed. The scientists’ job- watch the stars for anything inbound from above. It’s a boring job, to be honest, nothing ever changes…until tonight, that is.

“Telescope, rotate to 2-7-0, I think I might’ve seen something.” One of the scientists said. The massive scope slowly turned that way. “Telescope rotating to 2-7-0.” Came the reply, the massive machine’s lens catching a small anomaly. “Anomaly sighted, looks to be a small, red light of some sort, possible flare?” “Keep the scope on it, trying to raise military now.” The first scientist started to type out a message to the General’s scroll. The red light suddenly flickered out. “It’s gone!” He ran over to look. “Where did it go? It was just there!” As he started to step away in order to continue the report, the other called him back. “Wait! Look!” The tiny light reappeared, only it was now massive, looking to be some sort of wormhole. In moments of appearing, it spat out some sort of large metal box that rapidly began to heat up as it entered the planet’s atmosphere.

“What is that?” They looked away from the scope and outside, in the box’s direction. It hit the ground, hard, creating a distant explosion that almost certainly would attract the Grimm. The first of the two scientists hurried to call the general on his scroll. He’d been instructed to only call if an emergency situation arose. He was sure that this definitely qualified. “Observatory to Atlas, Observatory to Atlas, Impact of an unidentified object confirmed, caused large explosion, may attract Grimm. We-” He wouldn’t be able to finish, as the shock wave hit the observatory. It shattered windows, damaged the scope, and the EMP would shut down their power, including the scrolls of the ones that were there…worse than that, it fried the Knights, too. Within mere minutes, the Grimm would be settling on the place. With no power, the two scientists were sitting ducks, even with the Specialist outside. The sound of innumerable roars in the distance didn’t help matters any. “We’re so dead.” The first of the pair muttered. “That we are. I guess, at least, we did finally get a night that was out of the ordinary." As night continued on into early morning, the observatory was set upon by a horde of Grimm, and they never stood a chance. As the light of Remnant’s sun finally touched the now destroyed observatory, it would be found again, its three human occupants slaughtered by the tide of Grimm that were stirred up the night before.

_\--Signal location found, destroyed structure, no signs of organic life within. Commence reclamation?--_ A robotic voice broke the silence. Its owner was an…odd little thing, well, little to its creator, anyway. It was a robot, about the size of a small tree, with two…devices, for arms. These devices were actually weapons, in a way. _\--Confirm reclamation orders.--_ The robot activated its tools, spraying a bright, bluish white ‘fluid’ onto the structure. The fluid began to rapidly break the structure down. _\--Structure material composition, 80% Steel, 5% organic, 15% unknown substance, beginning conversion now.--_ The bot reported. _\--Confirmed. Builder unit, return to scouting unit 2-7 when directive completes, acknowledge?--_ The other machine spoke. _\--Confirm.--_ The builder responded, finishing up its task as it did. With the structure gone, the bot powered its energy emitters down, before turning towards the north, and heading that way. It didn’t take long to come across five bots similar to its chassis, only where it had sprayers, they all had guns.

_\--Scouting unit 2-7 confirming contact with builder unit 1-7. Awaiting further orders--_ One of the weaponized bots spoke. To anyone else, it would sound like a child-like voice, but wouldn’t be able to be understood. These bots, while they could chatter, they would never be understood by anyone other than the one in charge. Several miles, to the west, a massive machine stands, its head reaching far above the trees in the forest. The processor within was running far faster than any computer on Remnant could ever reach. Its plating colors consisted of blue, gray, and white, with the left arm being marked by a black-and-yellow pattern, indicating that the arm contained something dangerous within, although none of the machine’s creators were around anymore, to its knowledge, so such markings were useless.

_\--Recon 4-9 reporting in, sighting of two settlements, one on the ground, one airborne. Both appear to be occupied by the creators’ species.--_ An image popped up in the machine’s view, a bipedal robot with a massive gun, almost as long as it was tall. “Interesting, continue monitoring the city, make sure none of them see you.” The machine ordered. _\--Acknowledged, Recon 4-9 continuing to monitor settlement.--_ Came the reply, and then the image flickered away. If the creators’ species was here, then this planet just became a whole lot more interesting. The large machine began sending orders to a set of units in the planet’s orbit, to begin construction of a large satellite structure that would not only allow it to gain much better Intel, but also, to make contact with the creators, after such a long time. Not only that, but it had succeeded where other factions had failed, to find and reunite with human survivors.

But, something greatly confused the machine. Several small scouting probes were sent out, and began to search the rest of the planet. The first oddity were these…large, black creatures. Scans said that they were organic, but they decomposed far faster than normal organics did. The second oddity, was that, other than the recently found floating settlement, the place appeared, strangely primitive. The third oddity, was the presence of what appeared to be a sub-species. Humans, but with the traits of old-Earth animals. Strangely, such animals also appeared to exist here, too.

Not that the machine could really expect much more, even from the flying settlement. If these were survivors of the revolt, they likely had to start over from nothing, meaning that, at least right now, they’re far behind what they’d used to be. There was a likely chance that they wouldn’t like to see the large machine or its army, provided that they even remembered the machines. They also, seemed to be facing extinction, which the machine would not allow. As a result, it designated these…black creatures, as an enemy to be annihilated. It would not stop, nor would it leave, until every, last, one, was wiped off the face of this unknown planet, no matter what the cost.

****Chapter End.** **


End file.
